


Wasted

by skylarshea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Multi, i dont remember this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of them die...I don't remember writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of mistakes most likely.
> 
> Warning this is really crappy because not only was it written late at night, but I got lazy and didn't want to finish it.

Gumball paused what was he doing, his sweet princess was back at the castle sobbing over the anniversary of her mother's death. The woman moved in closer filling in the rest of the gap between them. She ran her slender fingers along his chest and chuckled, "Oh Bubba, why are you so tense?" her smile which revealed a set of pearl white fangs. A blush coated his cheeks and he looked away, "Marceline…I was wrong. I shouldn't have came here," he told her sharply. Rolling her eyes the woman floated behind him wrapping herself close against him, "Gummy, you wouldn't have came here in the first place if there wasn't something you needed me for," she reminded him.

The vampire queen was entirely right, things between Bonni had been difficult and he wanted advice, but there was something alluring about the dark haired damsel that seduced him so easily. This was wrong and he could already feel the guilt setting in as Marceline kissed his neck up and down. "Come one, Bubba. You really think she's over Marshall?" the queen sneered.

The gummy prince looked down, "You're right…she's not…but she loves me dearly, Marceline. It's possible to love two people at once. You of all should know that," he hissed. The vampire backed up then crossed her arms, "Whatever Bubba, what is it you want?" her voice was coated in an angry acid. The prince could feel sweat run down his brow and his hands trembled. The words that were about to pass his frightened lips were shocking. Two bright fuchsia eyes gazed at the woman, "I want you to kill Marshall Lee," he told her. The boys were indeed wonderful friends, but there was something about knowing that Bonnibel would forever love the vampire that haunted him. The though of Marshall holding his love ate away at his mind, and knowing that his lips had countlessly brushed over her soft skin destroyed him. He had lost all sympathy for the young man, and knew only one person who could remove Marshall from the equation. The black haired woman's eyes were glowing a bright crimson now and she chuckled. The idea of killing Marshall was appealing, after all she would be left to rule both Ooo and Aaa's sides of the Night-o-sphere. Grabbing her axe and sunhat she grinned, "Considered it done, Bubba," she chuckled before sending her minions to take the candy prince back to the world above.

A week had passed and the vampire queen was ready to commit the crime. She neared Marshall's house the heavy smell of cigarettes and alcohol burned her nose before she even entered. The lights were all off and there wasn't a sound in the building. Marceline snuck in through the opened window and could see a orange glow from a cigarette in the corner. "Oh Marshall…all this time you've wasted on Bonni…and now…all this time you've wasted alive. It's all over, and you have nothing to show for it. Pity," she laughed before raising her axe. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Marceline in horror. He didn't move though. Acceptance was clear in his frightened expression, "Thank you," he whispered to the woman before she slashed him. Turning him into nothing but ash.

The man didn't fight back because he had given up hope on everything. If he didn't have Bonni…he'd have nothing more to live for….


End file.
